Stand By U
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Jika aku bisa, aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi padamu, bahwa aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu... Naruto dan Hinata,berpisah? Kenapa? Oneshot. Song fict. Dedicated for NaruxHina lovers. Naruto POV. WARNING : brutal time-skip, maybe? XDD Mind to review? :3


Hohaaa~ akhirnya ujian selese juga… *ngelap kringet* Huaaa… udah lama gak pegang leptop bikin tangan saya kriting dan stress… *_lebay mode : ON_* Udah deh… daripada kepanjangan, nggak jadi mulai deh ceritanya.. *geplaked*

O, ya… ini song fict-sih sebenarnya. Buat pelepas stress setelah ujian, ya udah deh… jadi nih song fict. Lagunya dari Tohoshinki, Stand By U. Oke, enjoy dan jangan lupa me-review… :3

WARNING : Song fict, Oneshot, maybe out of characteristic, maybe typo? Umm… brutal time skip, maybe? XDD

* * *

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**With**

_**Uzumaki Naruto-Hyuga Hinata**_

**Pairing**

**T-rated**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**STAND BY U**

**-oneshot-**

**-songfict-**

**Naruto is under licensed by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song, **_**Stand By U **_**is under licensed by Tohoshinki**

**Story by Ugly Doll ™**

**Readers, enjoy my fict…**

**XDD**

* * *

"_I wonder where you are, who you're with  
What kind of clothes you're wearing  
And what you're doing that makes you smile  
I'm here and still am believing that the two of us can meet again  
I'm thinking about you, and it won't change  
I'm thinking about just you"_

"Fuuuh…" aku menghela nafas panjang serta mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari dahiku. Lobby terasa sejuk hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena hari ini sedang mendung. Akhirnya rapat berakhir juga. Aku sudah terlalu jenuh berada di dalam ruang rapat selama beberapa hari ini, dan untung saja, hari ini rapat telah berakhir. Aku terduduk kecapekan di air mancur didalam Lobby. Aku memandang ke sekeliling, siapa tahu ada hal yang menarik. Tapi, ternyata tak ada yang menarik sedikitpun.

Aku mengusap dahiku lagi dengan sapu tangan. Setelah selesai, aku meremasnya. Sapu tangan ini…

"_Ting… ting… ting_"

Suara yang familier di telingaku membahana di Lobby hotel. Aku segera mencari sumber suara itu. Dan aku menemukannya. Suara itu berasal dari piano didekat resepsionis. Lagu itu, Claire de Lune. Dahiku berkerut kemudian melihat sosok belakang pemain tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan ikatan rambut bergaya high ponytail. _Jangan-jangan…_

Refleks, aku berdiri, berlari kearahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Membawa harapan yang membumbung tinggi dalam dadaku. Berharap wanita itu adalah _dia._ Aku terhenti setelah sampai persis dibelakangnya. Saat aku hendak menepuk pundaknya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Auranya _bukanlah _auranya. Sesegera mungkin kutarik tanganku yang telah terulur. Hatiku remuk redam. Harapan itu telah runtuh sepenuhnya. Dan aku kembali ke air mancur di Lobby, mengambil barang-barangku, dan beranjak pergi dari hotel.

"Naruto…" suara lemahnya bergetar hebat dalam ingatanku. Aku membalikkan badan, memastikan apakah dia benar-benar bukan _orang itu._ Dan... aku benar. Mataku tak pernah berbohong, apalagi hatiku. _Sungguh... jika aku bisa, aku akan mengatakan padanya sekali lagi kalau aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat mencintainya..._

"_Since the day you left me without even saying "goodbye"  
I felt the scenery and scent of this town change  
The promise I made with you because I wanted to be everything you desired  
It will turn into a memory without being carried out."_

Aku meremas sapu tanganku, dan mulai mengingatnya. Semuanya. Bagaimana dia tersenyum padaku, bagaimana dia memanggilku. Aku ingat, kalau dia sangat mahir bermain piano. Apalagi Claire de Lune adalah lagu favoritnya. Hampir setiap hari, dia membangunkan hari-hariku dengan lantunan piano.

**___o0o___**

"Waah... kau hari ini mau makan banyak, ternyata?" Paman Teuchi menanyaiku saat aku menambah porsi Ramen-ku yang ke-lima. Aku tertawa tertahan dan mengangguk. Setelah menyeruput kuahnya, aku membuka mulut.

"Paman, hentikan aku kalau aku mulai mengacau, ya." ujarku pelan. Paman Teuchi, yang sedang mengelap mangkuk-mangkuknya, melongo keheranan.

"Memangnya... kau akan berbuat kacau apa?" Paman Teuchi menanyaiku, tapi aku tetap menyeruput ramen-ku dengan penuh nafsu. Aku...

__o0o__

**FLASHBACK**

"Claire de Lune. Apakah kau hanya bisa memainkan itu?" aku bertanya pada sosok yang membelakangiku, bermain Claire de Lune dengan penuh semangat. Tak ada jawaban, aku mendatanginya, memeluknya dari belakang. Permainannya langsung berhenti.

"Naruto-kun ! Jangan memelukku begitu ! Aku jadi terpaksa menghentikan permainanku, kan!" Hinata menggerutu, namun tak ada nada kemarahan dari gerutuannya. Aku tertawa renyah. Hinata membalikkan badan. Mata lavendernya seperti sedang me-ronsen. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tak suka di peluk?" Hinata tersenyum, membalikkan badannya lagi, dan memainkan Claire de Lune lagi. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar di pundaknya, dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kau tahu, Claire de Lune itu lagu yang sangat bagus. Dan… aku memainkannya hanya untukmu lho.. Ber-terimakasih-lah! " aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya.

"Oke deh… aku berterimakasih.." dan aku mencium pipinya. Rona merah menjalar begitu saja dari pipinya. Aku tersenyum, dan dia juga tersenyum. Dia menghentikan permainannya, memandangku lekat-lekat, dan mulai berciuman.

___o0o___

"Naruto… ini sudah Ramen-mu yang ke sepuluh… dan… kau mau minum _sake?_" Kak Ayame mengingatkanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Memangnya mengapa kalau aku makan sepuluh mangkuk ramen jumbo dan sake? Umurku sudah 25 tahun, dan aku diizinkan untuk minum sake. Aku hanya ingin saja. Memangnya itu salah?

"Naruto… kau mulai mabuk…" Paman Teuchi mengingatkan. Aku diam saja dan terus meneguk Sake. Sake sebenarnya sangat enak… hanya saja banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya…

"Naruto.." suara Ayah-anak itu terus menggangguku. Aku mulai terusik. Aku sudah muak diingatkan. Salahkah aku meminum sake? Saking jengelnya, aku memukul meja keras-keras. Seisi kedai Ichiraku terdiam. Aku, seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Pastilah begitu pikiran mereka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Tanpa kusadari, mataku menghangat…

" _I'm spending everyday doing nothing but embarrassing myself  
"I can't forget" was a lie  
The truth is that I just don't want to forget  
If bluffing is the real me, then I don't want myself like this anymore  
I don't feel happy without you again  
No matter how hard I tried  
Tears are falling down, and it won't stop anytime soon "_

**FLASHBACK AGAIN…**

Pesan itu… apakah benar berasal dari Hinata? _"Aku ingin kau bahagia..."_ Aku terus menatap pesan itu di layar HP-ku. Apa ini benar dari Hinata? Aku tertegun, menatapnya, membacanya sampai aku bosan. Tapi, dilihat dari manapun, ini dari Hinata.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan kami tiba-tiba berakhir. Tanpa ucapan apapun, dia meninggalkanku. Sebagaian besar barang di apartemenku menghilang. Hinata pergi. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tak menyebutkan sebab, tanpa kata-kata. Aku yang masih tak percaya, mencarinya kemana-mana. Hari itu hujan deras. Tanpa peduli kalau aku sedang flu perut, aku keluar, mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku berteriak, dengan harapan dia mendengar suaraku. Tapi, usahaku tidak membuahkan apapun. Yang kudapat hanyalah suaraku yang semakin habis, perut yang semakin melilit, dan kepala yang seolah akan pecah. Dengan hati gelisah, aku pulang.

" _When I saw someone with the same kind of hair tied back from behind  
Repeatedly I mistook them for you before they turned around  
Everytime when I got a call  
I was expecting your name on my phone "_

Setiap hari aku mencarinya. Berjalan, berteriak, menghubungi teman-temannya. Setiap telepon berdering, aku selalu berharap namanyalah yang keluar dari _caller-id._ Aku selalu, dan selalu mencarinya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

" _So here I am now  
I'm alone, calling your name again  
I can no longer embrace this heart-rending feeling anymore  
But that's all I have left to do "_

Setiap malam, setiap hari, setiap aku merasa kehilangan, yang kubisa hanyalah memanggil namamu. Walaupun aku tahu kau tak pernah menyahut panggilanku lagi. Dan jika sudah begitu, aku tak bisa membendung air mataku. Aku membiarkannya mengalir, aku membiarkannya turun. Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu? Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku selalu berharap kau ada disini? Apakah kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu? Apakah kau tahu betapa aku tersiksa tanpa dirimu?

__o0o___

"Naruto…" suara Kak Ayame tercekat. Dia melihatku menangis. Pikiranku kacau. Aku berdiri, membayar semua ramen dan sake yang telah aku habiskan, dan beranjak dari Ichiraku. Aku menatap jam besar didepan monumen Hokage. Jam setengah tujuh malam. Dengan mata merah, aku berjalan kearah apartemenku –yang masih kosong sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.- Aku berhenti sejenak dibawah lampu jalan, mengingat-ingat semua kenanganku dengannya. Aku ingat, aku sering berjalan-jalan dimalam hari melewati jalan ini. Bercanda dengannya, membicarakan apa yang akan kita sewa kalau seandainya kita menikah, membicarakan nama anak kita nanti...

"Ibu... ibu!" suara seorang anak kecil menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Hinata. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Anak itu berambut hitam, berkuncir high pony tail, dan berkulit putih. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia mirip dengan Hinata.

"Mirai!" suara sang ibu yang memanggilnya membuatku tersentak. _Suara itu…_ Aku menoleh kearah Ibu anak itu. Rambut yang diikat high pony tail, mata lavender, wajah tirus, aroma bunga mawar, kulit putih, dan tubuh langsing jenjang. Satu-satunya nama yang terbersit diotakku adalah...

"_Hinata..."_ dan dia menoleh. _Hinata... Hyuuga... Hinata…_

"Naruto…" ujarnya lemah. Senyumnya tidak mengembang. Matanya menatapku heran. Aku tidak berani mendekatinya. Dia… dia… akhirnya… _Hinata…_

"Ada apa Hinata?" suara seorang laki-laki mengagetkanku. Lelaki itu, berambut berantakan, bermata tajam, dan tinggi tegap. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Apakah dia... _suami Hinata?_

"Aah… tidak ada apa-apa. Mirai dimana?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kemudian, dia berlari mengejar anaknya yang ada di kedai harum manis. Suaminya melewatiku, tersenyum padaku, dan mengejar istri dan anaknya.

Mataku menghangat lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali menetes. _Mirai…_ Bukankah itu nama yang aku berikan? Uzumaki Mirai… nama anak kami nanti. Dan kami telah memutuskan untuk selalu berjalan-jalan malam disini. Aku tertegun. Aku terus menatap kearah keluarga kecil itu, menunggu mereka pergi. Mirai… seharusnya dia adalah anakku… Aku tersenyum kepada kegelapan.

"_Aku telah menemukannya…"_ hanya kata itu yang sanggup membuat hatiku cerah…

* * *

_" __The bright time when you were still around  
That time will never come back again, but  
No matter what happens, no matter what I lose  
I never want to forget the memory of loving you  
No matter where you are, who you're with  
What kind of dreams you're having, or what you're doing that makes you smile  
I've always been here, and I still am  
Believing that I can see you someday "_

-FIN-

* * *

Hohaaa… _*ngelap kringat…*_ jadi… gimana Fic ini? Gaje kaaah? _*pundung di pojokan*_ Okok, saya mohon review-nya yaaa.. :3

**AUTHOR's Comment :**

Hmm… saya rasa oneshot-song fict kali ini… tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi… ini membuat saya menangis terussss… Huaaaa… kacian Narutonya… T^T…

Lagu ini memang sangat-sangat-sangat sedih sekali… *hajared* Maafkan saya yang telah mem-publish cerita sedih macam ini… Hueee…

Yasud, jangan lupa leave comment, ya! Tinggal kilik tombol ijo dibawah untuk meninggalkan komen, kok…

* * *

_**BTW, see you on my next story readers...**_

_**Jaa…**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Nyo-nyo-nyo**_

_**BUUUUM~~!!! *ilang pake' bom asap***_

_**UGLY DOLL ™**_

_-terimakasih buat komennya-_

_-terimakasih yang sudah baca-_

_-terimakasih-_

_-terimakasih-_

_-terimakasih-_

_-terimakasih-_

_22__nd__ of April, 2010_

_Ugly Doll ™ all right reserved_


End file.
